friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythrolhia Legends: Episode 1; Pilot
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, referennces to several video games. If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Author's note: Although this story does takes place in Mythrolhia, the lore has no connection with the story "Beasts of Mythrolhia". This is an entirely different project, so please don't ask about it. Also, this story involves content from Minecraft and Terraria, because I say it does. Don't judge me. XD Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Mythrolhia Legends Pilot episode ... (Intro) Xylocorn:" In this world, there are ponies of all kinds. Unicorns act as one with the world's mana, bending it to their will, while pegasi control the weather, and earth ponies tend to their farms. But throughout time, magic has been enhanced for the use of all ponies. Some use it good, others take advantage in the most evil of ways. This... is Mythrolhia Legends." (Intro ends) ... The book floated loftily over the pink unicorn mare's horn, and golden-blonde mane. She set the book back on the ground in front of her filly. A yellow unicorn, with a bright yellow mane, and big, green eyes. Evelyn smiled at her curious filly. Evelyn:" See Jenny? All it takes is heart, mind, and hard work to master even the most basic of spells. Now you try." Jenny focused her horn on the book, but nothing came from her horn. Not even a spark. Jenny:" Daaaw! Stupid horn! Why can't I use magic!" Evelyn put a comforting hoof on Jenny's left shoulder. Evelyn:" Calm yourself my child. You'll get it eventually." The small filly looked up at her mother, tears in her eyes. Jenny:" Maybe I just don't have magic after all." Her mother giggled softly. Evelyn:" Non-sense my dear. Everypony has a constant flow of mana pouring in and out of them. Even earth ponies and pegasi." Jenny:" But... they can't use magic." Evelyn:" They just can't bend it the way we do, but believe it or not, mana is an essential essence for our survival. A life force that enters and exits through every single being in this world, weather they can use magic or not." Jenny:" O-oh... I see. So mana and magic aren't quite the same?" Evelyn:" Actually, their exactly the same. See, mana kind of works like oxygen. When we receive additional life force, it is known as mana. When we release it willingly, it is known as magic. But our core mana stays within us 'til death. It is known as our spirit mana. As long as our spirit mana remains within our body, weather we are receiving and releasing mana or not, we remain alive." Jenny:" Will our spirit mana always stay with us?" Evelyn:" No dear, we all go eventually." Jenny frowned for a moment, until her mother spoke again. Evelyn:" But not to worry child. We both have a long life ahead of us still, and even when our spirit mana is finally released from our bodies, we travel to the realm of Avestia, where our spirit mana will remain for the rest of time." Jenny:" Avestia sounds like a beautiful place." Evelyn:" It is, dear." Suddenly, a strange mare, with a hooded cloak walked up to the two unicorns. Evelyn, out of caution, stepped in between her filly and the earth pony mare. Evelyn:" Excuse me... can I help you?" The purple earth pony, with a blue mane grinned. Talia:" Actually... yes. Yes you can. Hehe... You can give me your magic." Evelyn gasped. Talia:" All of it." The mysterious pony pulled a strange sphere from her cloak, and held it out in front of the mare. But she wasn't using her hooves to hold it. Evelyn:" I-impossible. Earth ponies can't bend magic that way." The earth pony only grinned. The sphere glowed, and began to suck the living mana, not including her spirit mana out of Evelyn's body. Evelyn collapsed to the ground. Jenny:" MOMMY!!!" The filly looked at her mother, terrified. Evelyn opened her eyes, weakly. Evelyn:" R-run... save yourself... my child..." Slowly, Evelyn's body began to change. Stone forming where flesh and fur should be. Jenny:" M-mommy! What did you do to my mommy!" Talia:" Aw, don't worry..." Two more earth ponies, wearing hoods, suddenly blocked the path behind Jenny. Talia:" You'll be sharing the same fate." Jenny ran between the two hooded ponies, and through another allyway. Talia:" After her!" The two hooded ponies ran after the filly. She found herself at a dead end in front of a large trash bin. She turned and saw two of hooded ponies behind her. Talia landed on the trash bin, and stood over Jenny, floating the orb next to her. Jenny tried to use magic to stop the mare, but nothing came from her horn. Talia:" What's wrong? Haven't figured out how to use your magic?" The two stallions behind her laughed. Talia:" Don't worry, I'll put all that pure, unspent magic to use." She raised the orb in between the two of them, and attempted to absorb Jenny's mana. However, Talia soon realized the orb wasn't absorbing anything at all. Talia:" Wh-what? Impossible! Perhaps you don't have any magic after all. I guess I'll just have to kill you, then." Talia pulled out a gold and black striped knife. Jenny couldn't find a way out. She was closed in. The was only one option. Jenny screamed as loud as she could. The three hooded ponies covered their ears. Jenny:" SOMEPONY HELP ME!!!" Two law ponies came rushing to the noise, swords drawn. Talia climbed back up the roof from trash bin. Hooded pony 1:" Hey what're you doing?" Hooded pony 2:" Thought we were all in this together!" Talia:" Fools! You're all expendable. Just be lucky I don't steal your mana." ... The law ponies arrested the two hooded stallions. When Jenny tried to explain what happened, nopony believed her, until they saw her mother's stone body. That was when they knew the world of magic was changing. ... 12 years later, in the town of Arcania, a light brown unicorn stallion with a dark brown mane, a red jacket, a blue cape, and a cutie mark of a lightning bolt was strolling through town. He had an eyepatch over his left eye, his right eye was purple, and had a bright green sword sheathed on his back. He was heading to the local tavern to get a drink. When he walked in, there was but idle chatter amongst drunk ponies. As he approached the counter, and sat down, the bar mare gave Xylocorn a curious look. Xylocorn:" Hello there." Tavern mare:" What can I get you?" Xylocorn:" I'll have... a black dragon." Tavern mare:" Don't know what you're talking about." Xylocorn:" Does a dragon tell the truth? That's a line most merchants accept upon asking for black dragon. The tavern mare placed a bottle of black, warm, bubbling soda on the counter. Everypony else stopped what they were doing to watch the unicorn stallion. Tavern mare:" Not many folks order those. Some of 'em even end up in the hospital." Xylocorn:" I can handle it." Xylocorn placed a few coins on the counter, levitated the bottle in the air, and took a small sip of the boiling soda. After a short pause, he began chugging the drink down, and everypony else's jaws near dropped to the floor. After finishing the drink, he slammed the bottle onto the counter. Another short pause for dramatic affect, and suddenly, Xylocorn began to belche flames from his mouth. He sighed in relief, and wiped his mouth with a hoof. Xylocorn:" That was good. I'll take another for the road." He placed a few more coins, and took another bottle of black dragon. As he walked out, everypony began to whisper. "Who is that guy?" "I've never seen anypony chug a whole bottle of that stuff and survive." "This guy must be crazy." "He must be pretty tough." Xylo reached the door, but stopped. Xylocorn:" That's right. And all of you shall remember this moment, and remember the name of the fearless mage you see before you." He turned, and pointed a hoof at himself. Xylocorn:" Xylocorn the Undying!" A certain yellow mare, with a bright yellow mane, and big green eyes, had looked up from the table in front of her. Jenny was in the very back of the tavern, by herself, wearing brown hooded rags. Her ears perked upon hearing that name. Xylocorn pressed out the door, and the yellow unicorn bolted after him. Jenny:" Hey!" The mage stopped as she called to him. Jenny:" You're really him, aren't you?" Xylocorn:" You've heard of me? Funny. You don't owe me money do you? Or do I owe you?" Jenny:" I assure you, you don't know me at all. But I know you. You help pony's, right? Well I need help." Xylocorn looked at his hoof, anxiously. Xylocorn:" I'm in kind of a hurry. But I may be able to help. What is it?" Jenny:" You see... I've been looking for you for some time. I've been investigating something for even longer. Have you heard of the statue incidents?" Xylocorn nodded slowly. Jenny:" There have been 17 incidents in the past twelve years, including my mother's stoning. And I know what happened, and who is doing it." Xylocorn blinked in surprised. Xylocorn:" You do?" Jenny:" I don't have a name, but I saw her face. It was an earth pony... though, somehow she used levitation magic. She had this orb thingy that steals and harvests a unicorn's mana, and turns them to stone." Xylocorn squinted at her skeptically. Xylocorn:" You can't harvest another pony's mana. It's literally impossible. Not even necromancy can do that." Jenny:" I know it sounds impossible, but it happened. I was there." Xylocorn:" So then... how did you survive, unstoned?" Jenny blushed with heavy embarrassment. Jenny:" I... don't have any mana." Xylocorn arched a brow. Xylocorn:" What do you mean, don't have any mana? Everyppny has mana. They need it to live." Jenny shook her head. Jenny:" I don't know. I've just... never been able to use magic. So I guess I don't have mana at all." Xylocorn thought about that a moment. Xylocorn:" Interesting. If you don't mind, I'd like to use my magic to analyze you." Jenny blinked, then nodded. Xylocorn's horn flared, and he tried to use it on Jenny. Xylocorn:" Interesting. It's just as I suspected." Jenny:" What is?" Xylocorn:" You see... it's not that you don't ''have ''mana. You do." Jenny:" Then why can't I use magic?" Xylocorn:" Well see... the thing is... you know how mana is supposed to flow in and out of your body?" Jenny nodded. Xylocorn:" Well, you're mana isn't flowing at all. It's blocked." Jenny tilted her head. Blocked? What did that mean?" Jenny:" What do you mean blocked?" Xylocorn:" Listen, I'm really in a hurry. Is it possible we can talk on the way? I'm headed toward Terrainville." Jenny sighed. Jenny:" Alright. I suppose. This is just really important to me." ... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)